Haircut
by Molly-Chan the AnimeGame Fan
Summary: It's that time for Vash's haircut, and Meryl's cutting his hair. An OOC outlook on how they live their life and Oneshot


A-sama just stands right behind me, staring with a dark twitch,

"It's just going to be a quick one-shot…"

"At your school."

"Yeah…"

"…Someday, I hope you go to hell."

"Aww, I love you too A-sama! Anyway, I do not own Trigun!" A just sighs as I continue typing. "Nehe, also Knives-kun is friendly…well okay OOC………Right, so anyway…yeah…"

_**Haircut**_

Sure Vash wasn't human, and sure he had amazing reflexes and the ability for his hair to grow long in such a short amount of time, but this was ridiculous.

"Vash…" Muttered one annoyed Meryl, who was searching for the tall blonde gunman, growling as it was his annual time to get his hair toned down. Vash did not like getting his hair cut, but that was probably because Meryl was always the one cutting his hair. Meryl and a pair of scissors were just about the scariest thing you could see asides from Legato dancing in the rain naked. (For you fan girls, this wasn't actually such a scary sight)

"Sempai…" Millie called out for her, trying to stop the evil reign of the angry short woman. Meryl simply turned to Millie with a blank look that told Millie to hush up, and so she complied.

Vash wasn't the only one who feared these times as well, Millie was afraid of the angry Meryl while Knives was afraid of being stabbed (as he once was when he tried to get the scissors out of Meryl's hand, that was not a wise thing to do).

"Oh Vash!" Meryl called out again, searching through the short house they lived in. Vash couldn't have gotten very far, there were no steam engines up today, the bar was closed for holiday (some religious holiday, Meryl thought, though that made her scoff) and not to mention Meryl always locked the doors from the outside when it was this time.

And so Meryl continued searching the tall blonde man, wondering where he could have been. His hiding spaces were also limited because he was so tall, so Meryl just did the simple and easy search and elimination process.

"Oh God, it's that time again, isn't it?" Knives stumbled upon a worrying Millie, fretting over Meryl's resonating loud thunks purposely across the floors of the house to scare her prey.

"I'm afraid so Mr. Knives." Millie whimpered slightly as she heard a loud call from Vash, as Meryl had finally found him, hiding in his brother's room's closet. Knives just sighed and glared as Vash was being dragged down from the stairs. Meryl was holding his hair in a harmful hold with her hand, so he was bent down in an awkward position and whining to Meryl to let him go.

"God speed little brother!" Knives teased, earning one short glare from Meryl and a cry of protest from Vash as they had finally reached the kitchen and Meryl forced Vash to sit down in the seat.

"There, now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Vash whined, clutching his hair that was practically pulled out by Meryl's sheer force. Vash then nodded, not to anger the short-tempered insurance girl. Millie and Knives peeked their heads through the door-way, watching the show. Not just for entertaining purposes, because of the fact that Meryl and Vash's conversations always went interesting, but also for Vash's safety from the scary piercing known to come off from scissors. "Alright Vash, I'm going to have to dose your hair."

Vash sighed, knowing the procedure and leaned down against the window as Meryl pulled a bucket of water on his face, it hadn't occurred to Vash that he could have just sprang out of the window until then as the water dripped to the outside. Knives tsked, as he always did when this happened, said it was a waste of water.

"Now sit back down." Meryl calmly said, giving Vash a towel to dry off his upper neck and face and moving to draw out her cutting tools. Vash sat down calmly now; it was inevitable now, so why fight it?

"So how has your day been insurance girl?" Vash asked, teasing the other into a conversation. Millie and Knives flinched a bit, waiting for any flying objects to fly their way…including Vash. Here it starts!

"Fine, except for one stupid stubborn moron who couldn't just simply come down and sit for his cut so his hair can stay the same, I mean come on Vash! We go through this same conversation each and every time!" Meryl complained, frowning at Vash as she took a little pair of scissors and moved in for the kill. Vash just grinned,

"I can't help it insurance girl, I'm afraid of sharp objects."

"That would explain why your brother's name is Knives." Meryl scoffed, giving Vash a weird quirk of a smile. Knives protested calmly from behind his hiding place, which Millie just shushed to listen in a bit more carefully on the two. Vash laughed, just staring as Meryl started to comb through Vash's hair, getting out all the tangles first.

"How's work been doing?" Vash asked, curious of the other's job. Meryl paused her searching for a second then continued back roughly, which made Vash screech a bit in pain as she had succeeded in pulling out a sharp tangle that was stuck within the spikes of his hair,

"I've been promoted a bit." Millie blinked at this news, as did all the others in the house-hold.

"Really? That's great Meryl!" Meryl sighed, nodding quietly as she took a different angle to search Vash's hair.

"We'll probably have to move soon…to a big city." Meryl admitted, grinning as she combed all of the hair down, which followed suit to be a large mat appearing on Vash's hair.

"Well that's okay, Knives has gotten better being around humans, and I'm sure no one would suspect a class-A type with the legendary gunman." Vash laughed, getting cocky of himself, laughing the weird laughter that only came when Vash was forcing his laughter. Meryl growled underneath her breath and gave the tall gunman a punch to the head, which calmed the laughter down.

"God, you have such thick hair, how did Rem cut it at all?" Meryl mused, smiling a tad bit as she played with the long thick strings. Vash pouted through the roughness of his hair but sighed slightly; knowing Meryl had her own way of cutting hair.

"Well how have you managed?" Vash grinned eagerly. Meryl shrugged over Vash's shoulder, closing one eye and leaving one tongue out in a look of determination to find a perfect look for Vash in her imagination.

"I don't know, just lucky I suppose." Meryl smiled, and couldn't help but dive her hands into the thick locks once again, it felt so silky to her fingers.

"I'm bored." Vash pouted as Meryl started to cut off bits of Vash's hair, the little pieces falling down to the solid floor. Meryl sighed,

"Of course you're bored. You're always bored."

"Why don't you ever cut Millie or Knives's hair?" Vash asked, pouting to girl. Meryl twitched angrily,

"Because Millie likes it long, and your brother is a lot smarter then you are so he gets out of my reach every time I try to cut his hair." Knives smirked, nodding to himself proudly as Millie just sighed from Meryl's angry tone. Vash frowned,

"Knives is not smarter then me!"

"HA!" Meryl forced a great deal of laughter from her mouth, shaping the hair a bit, "Right, if that makes you sleep at night Vash, I'll let you believe it." Vash frowned,

"But it's true." Meryl rolled her eyes, smiling eagerly as she snipped off the uneven edges to the back of Vash's hair. "Do you like cutting my hair Meryl?"

"A bit, it's actually kind of fun to shape it back up without any substance to hold it up." Meryl concentrated for a second, searching and scrapping little strings from Vash's neck.

"Have we been doing alright for the bills?" Vash asked curiously, remembering what stressed the girl nearly every night at her typewriter, making all the extreme calculations for the four that lived in that small dainty house.

"Better." Meryl simply replied and Millie sighed out the breath that she held.

"They continue and continue to sound like a couple each time she cuts his hair." Knives frowned, glaring slightly at the short-haired woman with his odd brother-complex.

"It's better then sempai stabbing you again, right Mr. Knives?" Knives sighed, shuddering from the sheer memory with the scar left on the cross of his left shoulder,

"Oh, but why does it have to be _my_ brother?"

"Can we go get some donuts after this?" Vash questioned curiously with a sly grin which evaded Meryl's twitch.

"What happened to the donuts I bought for us to last this week?" Vash blinked then smiled innocently,

"Kuroneko stumbled into them?" It was simple, Meryl didn't believe him. Millie and Knives sighed, slapping the top of their heads casually as Meryl clapped the scissors snapped down together and Meryl growled. Vash whimpered afraid of the short-haired woman once again.

"Vash!" Meryl growled and Vash yelped, running from his chair as Meryl snapped the scissors down at the table. Knives and Millie dodged as Vash ran through the door-way, but not before helping Meryl on her quest. Besides, the last time Vash had ran away like this, it ended up nearly burning the house down (which Millie sadly admitted it was her fault for leaving the stove on for dinner).

"Nooo! How could you! I thought you were my brother!"

"All's fair in love and war, Vash." Vash whined as Meryl dragged him into the kitchen again and this was the one part that Millie and Knives actually covered their ears not to hear and squeezed their eyes.

There was a loud resonating scream throughout the village, which the villagers were used to considering there was always some kind of bounty-hunter or Meryl was rather hostile when it came to the Humanoid Typhoon.

"MY HAIR!" Vash yelled, hugging the pieces that were scattered across the floor. Meryl was really angry this time apparently because she cut off quite a bit of his spikes. "I thought you loved me!" Vash whined, hugging his hair as Meryl sighed and shook her head.

"It'll grow back you big baby…" Meryl moaned and held her own head, "Great, I can hardly wait until we move." After having uncovered their ears Knives and Millie paled at the thought. Once again Knives had held a big great deal of respect for Meryl to be able to control the plant so easily…with just a few pieces of hair that would end up growing back anyway.

"Sempai, can we go out to each tonight?" Millie jumped in, trying to stop any argument from going any further with the two. Meryl blinked then grinned as Vash paled at the idea,

"Thank you Millie, that's a brilliant idea."

"Nooooooo." Meryl growled at the whining plant, who straightened up right away from the growl. Meryl stared for a few second then sighed,

"Vash, I'm sorry…hmmm…" Vash blinked and stared down, twitching a bit as she walked around him, as though seeing him in another whole light. Knives walked in seeing the danger of the scissors were far from Meryl's witting hands.

"What?"

"You know, maybe you should wear a different kind of look." Meryl clapped her hands together, a great deep grin setting upon her face.

"Different…kind of…look?"

"Oh sempai, may I help?"

"Yes of course Millie, Knives you get to help too."

"I don't think." Vash muttered but the three forced the tall gunman on the chair as they looked at his mopey hair.

"We still have to put part of it up."

"How about part of a new hair color, you know, the black in the back of his neck?"

"You didn't cut all of it?"

"Nah, we could dye part of it." Vash stared, twitching a little as the three talked about Vash's physical appearance. It would have been funny if he wasn't the subject; oh Vash just **_HATED_** haircut days!

**Scene Change!**

"Nice." Meryl smirked, nodding only once as her helpers nodded timidly behind her. Vash was dressed differently (which he complained about until his brother just kicked him because of his impatience) and his hair was still spiky, but a large headband covered his forehead and made some of the spikes lean foreword, his shirt was a simple red shirt (as Vash had refused to completely lose his signature color) and he wore a new kind of pants that were on the market, blue jeans. Meryl grinned at her success of making Vash look different yet not too different.

"Sempai…can we go now?" Millie asked, holding her stomach in hunger as Knives scoffed as his stomach growled at him too.

"Yeah, we're done."

"…No we're not…" Vash got a silly grin on his face and Meryl blinked.

"We're not?"

"Nope, we've still got to do you!"

"WHAT?" Vash tackled Meryl cheerfully as she screamed at him. Knives and Millie sighed, helping Vash quickly with dressing up Meryl and dressing themselves before the two got any ideas.

Haircut days were always the weirdest in the household, but it was also sometimes one of the most precious, to bring more memories of the times they spend together to give each other strength.

Fin

A blinks and tilts her head,

"Oh my God, it didn't have any romance in it!" D yells, covering her ears in shock as Vash nods to her exclamation. I sigh,

"Yeah…well…yeah…anyway I hoped you liked it, it's just supposed to be a cute one-shot that's a little silly…gomen."


End file.
